galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rossuul
The planet of Rossuul was in the systems of the Grand Republic during the era of the Clone Wars. The planet was known for its toxic plants, that caused people who weren't from the planet to suffer illness until they left the planet. Star Wars Island of Destiny- (Part 3) After saving Kari and Blazer, Phil wasn't feeling good. "Guys. I don't feel good.." Kari turned around and saw Phil drop to the ground. "Blazer stop! Phil's down." Blazer stopped and turned to see Kari rolling Phil over, as Blazer came closer he said "We'll have to stop here. We need him for us to keep going." "There's no way we can wake him up, it's been way to long.." said Kari as she looked at Blazer in worry". Kari walked over to Phil's body and crouched down to feel for a pulse. To her surprise she felt a strong beat in his neck. Kari pointed and said "Blazer, help roll him over!" As Kari and Blazer helped Phil return to health, Dan and Vicious kept walking to find the cure. "Common Dan." said Vicious, "Wait, I'm getting a comlink message." as Dan opened the com channel, and the hologram of Blazer stood out amongst the grey skies. "What is it Blazer?" Blazer nodded and said "Its Phil. He's very weak, he collapsed. The sooner you find that cure. The better." "What?" "The planet we are on is making us sick. We get better then feel ill. Find the cure and quickly, hurry!" As Dan turned off his comlink he said "This planet is making us sick. and if we find this cure we can save so many people." Star Wars Island of Destiny- (Part 4) "This isn't good. The longer we stay the more we are going to be sick. We need to get off this planet now." said Blazer, as he rubbed his head. Kari then said "I found it." she pulled out a vial from her pocket and said "I found it when we crashed. I forgot about it." "What do you mean you forgot about it? Kari for goodness sake. We've been here for god knows how long and you simply forgot?" "I'm sorry but you do know when we landed I died?" "Yes we all did at least once..Now empty out your pockets." as Kari went to reach into her pockets, she got out the vial and put it on the ground, she reached to go in again and fell down to the ground in a heap. "Oh, come on.." said Blazer. As Blazer went over to Kari's body he looked into her eyes and felt for a pulse. There was a pulse but no one was home. "We need transport. And quickly." just as Blazer said that a ship was hovering above, it was a clone unit. "Where have you been?" said Blazer. "This planet is no good." the communication stopped working halfway through as Kari stood up to the dismay of the clones. "Oh of course they're in dismay." Just as the ship was about to land, the ship's computer's shut down and the ship landed heavily on the ground with a huge thud. "Shit.." was Vicious' response as he looked at Dan and Blazer, Phil and Kari were very ill and the planet was killing them. They needed to leave and they didn't care how. "Go, toward the ship. I don't care if any of those clones are dead we need to go and leave now. Your infection has cleared up yes Vicious?" he nodded and said "Of course." "Lets' go." As the group pushed all the dead clone bodies out of the ship and onto the ground, Kari looked at her arm and said "Oh...no.." turning and facing Blazer, she dropped to the ground again, as Vicious was taking over the controls. Phil went over to Kari and said "Do we have a medical droid here?" as he finished a medical droid walked named Mirror came out and said "Bring her to me." Phil picked Kari up and took her over to the droid and said "What happened? This planet is harming those who aren't from this planet. What is this planets name?" the droid responded with "Rossuul the planet is a planet of toxic plants, inhaled can cause damage to the body." "Oh snap.." "It is why you fainted alot. You need a whole heap of medication, do you have the cure?" as Phil reached into his pocket and gave it to the droid. The droid said "I will be back. Just wait" SW:IoD Part 9 As Kari was in a wheelchair, she was taken into a ship on the clone Medical Base, where she moved herself into the pilot seat and was with Vicious, who was told by Phil to go with her in case in things went wrong. "Kari, this person who runs Rossuul, is from Pantora. He isn't the nicest guy." "Either was Chi Cho.. What is the difference?" "A lot. Don't misjudge this situation." "I'm not.." "Oh you are. And trust me, this leader isn't someone you want to mess with." Kari nodded and put the ship into hyper-drive. Hours later they were above Rossuul, and asked for permission to land, they were given it, and they landed. As they went down the landing platform, an army of guards on the sides of the ship were waiting with Garander Rushall the leader of the planet. "Ah.. the Republicans finally come to apologise. You left your clone trooper bodies behind when you left. Unfortunately, the forest consumed them." "Oh of course it does.." Garander stood proud and said "It is the way of this planet.." he said as he took a baton from a guard. He walked over to Kari and said "This planets plants have a way of dealing with people. If you land in the forest, it has it's defences to kill you out-right." "Is that why you send cures to the clone medics? In case something like this happens?" "The cures we send, don't work most of the time.. It's why you get sent to Maridun." "Oh god.." said Vicious. "Guards.. Take these two to the dungeons. these two are arrested." The guards arrested Vicious and Kari, and led them to the dungeons. Garander was in his thrown room, communicating with the republic. "We're pulling out our senators, and we are leaving the Republic. We are remaining neutral." "Are you serious? This could have implications. For you and for us. Why do this now?" "We believe, everything comes to chance. And leaving the republic will be the best thing I do. Goodbye Chancellor.." Garander turned off the hologram and faced his guards. He was still holding the baton he took from a guard earlier. he looked at it and said, "I'll show the republic, what it is like to send someone, to the Island of Destiny.." Garander walked to the end of the dungeons with his guards behind him. "Watch the door." he said as he walked into the room. "So, your Kari.. The person who should be dead." Kari then spat at Rushall, the spit hit him in the eye. Rushall wiped the spit off his face and he attacked her with the baton, he hit her so hard the first time her nose bled, Rushall continued until he dropped the baton. "Hate never wins.." said Kari in agony. "Oh, you never know.. Its going to.." he said holding Kari's face he then pulled her nose back to the spot it should've been. Kari screamed as Vicious screamed in agony. "What's happening to Vicious.." "He's going back. You're gonna rot in this cell. I am going to show you the real meaning of the Island of Destiny.." Rushall called the guards and said "Take her to the tower. Chain her to the wall, next to The Butcher. "The Butcher is dead.." "That's why. Take her to the tower. I'll deal with Vicious." hours later. Vicious' body was put into the cockpit of the ship and sent back to the republic.